The present invention relates to a carbapenem antibiotic composition, a stabilized form of the antibiotic and methods of preparation thereof. The composition can be used in the treatment of infectious diseases, including gram positive and negative, aerobic and anaerobic bacteria. The composition provides good stability against beta-lactamases, and a favorable duration of action.